


The Beauty of Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Narcissus catches a glimpse of himself reflected in a pool of water and never leaves.
Relationships: Narcissus/Narcissus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous, RelationShipping 2020





	The Beauty of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuelCast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelCast/gifts).



> Following the myth, Narcissus turns into daffodils/narcissus, hence the character death warning. Enjoy!

To hunt… 

Narcissus smiled to himself, gliding through the calm forest, twisting through low branches and pushing past lush vegetation. It was a warm morning, his bow on his back, sword at his hip as he looked for prey. 

To hunt was thrilling, to be hunted, however… 

Narcissus disdained being pursued. Blessed by the gods with exceptionally good looks, he had been pursued all his life. Women, men, they fawned over him, threw themselves at his feet and begged for his attention. 

It was a blessing that felt like a curse. 

Narcissus could not abide by the groveling, the pathetic shows of adoration thrown at him. There were none that he felt worthy enough to take his hand, no men, no women that he found truly beautiful, as he was. 

Alone in the woods, marvelling at the beauty of nature suited him best. Chasing his own prey, proving to no one but himself of his prowess as a hunter, that is what thrilled him, that is what brought him untold joy. 

The morning was warm, the forest humid and making him hot as he traveled deeper and deeper. He would rest soon, and as he pushed past a thick branch, Narcissus found himself in quiet clearing, a pond at his feet. 

He set aside his bow and sword, dropping down to his knees, intent on taking a drink and before he could set his cupped hands to the water, he caught sight of his own reflection and gasped. 

So beautiful… 

Narcissus smiled, and so too did his reflection smile back. 

It was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever lain his eyes upon. The most beautiful thing he could never touch… 

It was cruel. 

But Narcissus smiled, caressing his face and pretending the reflection of himself touched him back. 

He smiled wider, letting his eyes flutter shut as he settled himself down by the pond, knowing that his reflection was just right there. 

No wonder there was never a suitor or woman that could capture his attention! And no wonder so many threw themselves at his feet, desiring his touch, his gaze… 

What a cruel boy he had been… 

Narcissus laughed to himself, pulling his robes from his body, looking over to see himself reflected back. So many women, so many men, they had come to him, asking for his touch, asking to spend a night with him, women wanting to bear his children, and all of them, all of them he shunned and pushed away. 

Though… A cruel smile twisted his lips as he stared at his reflection. None of those that threw themselves at him were as beautiful as he was. None of them truly deserved him… 

His body was hot to his own hands, after having spent the afternoon hunting. What a fortuitous event to find himself at the edge of this pool, in his glen full of wild flowers and trees, birds chirping overhead. It was a peaceful place and Narcissus smiled. 

He tipped his head back, keeping his eye on his reflection, finding the perfect angle where he could see himself and still be comfortable. He let his hand drift down from his bared chest to his bared thighs, lifting his far knee, so as to not obscure his view of himself. 

His cock was already hard and twitching when he took himself at the root. His reflection looked dazed, cheeks flushed, hair tousled. Absolutely beautiful… So entrancing, so captivating! 

Narcissus stroked upward, letting his rough fingers play over the covered head of his cock before drawing downward, exposing the tip of his cock to the cool air. The reflection bucked just as he did and he smiled, taking his time to show himself how he liked to be touched. 

His stalwart thigh twinged, his body enraptured as he stroked himself faster, letting his own voice echo in this place as he looked at his reflection. The reflection looked pained and Narcissus bit down on his bottom lip, jutting his hips upward with one last stroke of his callused fist over his cock, his body tensing as he gave a shout. The reflection rippled away and Narcissus felt his heart sinking as he spilled over his fist and chest, coated in his own sticky seed. 

The reflection was gone and Narcissus closed his eyes, letting a tear slip free as he gave a pained cry, unable to catch his breath. 

He would never leave this place, as beautiful as it was and Narcissus closed his eyes with a sad smile, letting heartache come over him. He was doomed, destined to become a beautiful white and gold flower at the edge of this pond. 


End file.
